Exsitance
by Misstress002
Summary: Neji lives a life of secrets, but soon he well find out the secrets kept from his life, the bloodwar starts with the secrets kept within the family, Rated M for serious blood and gore of each chapter. Hinata/neji's life, with main character involved,enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Me- Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy my twisted brain. Please tell what you think by the end thank you all.

……………….

The hyuuga family has been filled with secrets since the start of the clan. One of which Hyuuga Neji was so keen on finding out. Hiashi-sama, his cousin Hinata's dad, called him into his courtiers, Neji made his way down the hard wood floor, he picked up his drooping hand and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, it was nearly midnight when he was called in by Hiashi-sama. He came in front of the door and gently knocked. "Come in." when he entered Hiashi was seating on the ground crossed legged along with elders of the Soke and the Bunke. Hiashi was a strong willed elder man, His black silken hair fell on his broad shoulders, his face was craved into a perfect warrior's skin. His moonlit eyes soften on Neji, in remorse. "Please sit down, Neji, We have something to discuss." The man's voice had a twitch of pity. The dark hard boy was confused, and tensed as he felt the many eyes watching him. He sat down in the only available seat, As he looked up he could not help see a mix of sorrow and pitiful eyes.

"what is this all about?" he asked in concern. Hiashi turned away from his face, "We that you should know, since you now at a understandable age." he said regretfully. Neji's senses heightened "Know what?" he questioned. Hiashi looked at him then looked away. One of the elders spoke. "There is more to the story of your father's death.". Neji froze in confusion, and in anger. "H-how? What don't I know?!" he turned towards Hiashi "What did you not tell me?!" he then realized his anger and calmed down "Forgive my outrage, but you took me by surprise, what don't I know?" The well sculpted hyuuga turned back to Neji "My brother, Hizashi, Always had a unique family, all marked with the cursed mark." Neji stiffened and tried to brush off any evil intent. "Me and my father were the only ones." everything went deadly quiet when he said "only ones". Neji got a shaky feeling, then his voice went cold. "What's going on." Hiashi looked dead straight into Neji's eyes. "You were not the only one." confusion swept Neji as his eyes got wide. The room reflected the awkward silence from each of the elders.

Neji sprung up in desperation and confusion, "What do you mean I'm not the only one?!" Neji, now not concerned with evil intent, walked up to his uncle and placed both of his hands on those broad shoulders "Please tell me!" Now he was outraged "Neji calm down, I'll tell you." the broad man dragged him back to his spot while several pinned him down. "It's very important, that you pay attention to me." Then when he calmed down, one of the elders spoke "Neji you were not aware of it, because You were merely a toddler. Before Hizashi's wife had you, she had your sister." Neji was in complete shock, he had no idea how to handle the situation, The many mixed emotions were obvious on his face "Why hasn't anyone told me." he said coldly. "You sister's name was Kasumi, She was a considered a prodigy at age 6." Neji sat back eager to learn more on his family secret. An other elder jumped in. "She was a shinobi at age 6, that's why. You, your dad, and her all had the cursed mark, but it effected her in a different way than the most." that last sentence seemed to pierce most of the elders in the room. Neji looked at everyone in wonder of why the stopped.

Then one of the elders spoke up. "Her mark was activated when she was accused of murdering one of the Hyuuga elders, Once Hizashi heard of this, he activated her mark himself…..even thou it did not go as planned." His voice practically growled those last words. "What do you mean?" Neji asked, interested in the topic that disturbed the elders so much. "Instead of getting the unmarked seal on her head like you, she had two coin sized triangles on her left eye, and then almost immediately went on a frenzy." A couple gulps sounded in the room. "A killing frenzy." Neji's eyes went big as he asked. "Why did she kill the elder in the first place?" Then it got quiet. "Hiashi-sama?" he turned and said "She claimed that an elder was trying to slip poison into your baby bottle." Neji looked down, wondering if it was true. Then he asked "What happened to her?" then many of the eyes were clouded in hesitation. "She was locked into a high security prison, heavily guarded," Neji looked sad "Was she really that dangerous?" many nods confirmed it was true. "Many shinobi's died that day…". Neji then said, "Is there any chance of me meeting her?" "Neji!!!" He then snapped, "Don't! YOU kept this from me, so the least YOU could do is let me see her!"

The group of elders were wide eyed and taken back by what he said, but agreed he should be able to see her, he then walked to his room a drifted off to sleep with thoughts of what his sister will be like.

……………………….

POV

Kasumi, that was my name, it means mist. Mist is water suspended in the air on cold, weather days. A natural phenomenon, Mist is able to shield you from your enemies using its deception, and flowing rain. Each day that goes by my pain gets greater and greater. The room around me was pure cotton, I felt like a insane woman locked forever in a semi-padded cage. I was trained not to show any emotion when growing up, I was never aloud to be a child when growing up…..that's why… I was determined to let my little brother have a normal life of a child……but things never turn out the way you want. That man….that disgusting man….He tried to poison his bottle……….

……………………….

On that day-

"Kasumi?! Sweetie? Come and help me for a sec." the sweet motherly voice sounded. Her mother was there in the kitchen helping the servants to make dinner. The little girl came up to her mother, her cat moonlight eyes opened into the open space, her short black hair was bobbed cut with her bangs leveled to the right side reaching to her bottom jaw with a point. She looked at her enthusiastic mom, who turned to her, and lifted a bottle from the table "Could you give this to your brother, its his feeding time, and I bet his bottle is running out." The emotionless child took the bottle and hurried away. The stunning mother sighed. _How would it be if I had a normal daughter?_ She thought. She turned back around and continued meal preparations. The little girl made her way to her little brothers room while smiling, her little brother is the only one that brought joy into her heart. As she approached the room she heard footsteps and her brother crying in anguish, Her smile disappeared as she swung open the door that was keeping her away from her sweet brother. As she entered she saw one of her elders look up in shock. His hands were pouring a vile of liquid into her baby brother's empty bottle, He immediately put it down and picked up the rug she was standing on and ripped it toward him.

She catapulted to the hard wood floor as the grown man attempted to pin her legs and arms down, She struggled after each wailing cry of her brothers, she whipped her leg free and dug it into his stomach, he yelped and jerked off of her, holding his stomach. Kasumi grabbed a near by chair, the man jetted towards her as she whipped the chair upward, slamming into his lower left jaw displacing where it once was, he screamed in agony, and fell to the ground. Kasumi immediately headed towards her brother desperate to see if he was okay. A hand grabbed her leg to stop her. Her worry was quickly replaced with fury. She flung her free leg back and penetrated his temple on the side of his head, Blood splattered onto her fair, know stained skin. Her bloodshot eyes pierced her victim with such hatred; it made her outrage larger than before. She pulled her palm back, as she was in her stance, and shot it forward rapidly with deadly precision with each blow at his heart. More and more blood, painted her skin dead.

She heard several footsteps headed towards the room, but she didn't care, her only attention was on the man that tried to kill her precious brother. She continued to hit the man even thou he was limp. Several screams could be heard in the doorway as several arms wrapped around her waist keeping her from causing more damage to the already weak broken man. She tried to shake herself free, while screaming and pointing at the now deformed body."He tried to poison him!!!! You Basterd! I'm going to kill you, and you allies!" she sneered at him, while her father dragged her into the other room. Her father then pinned her down. "Calm down! Kasumi, what has gotten into you?!" he yelled. Her body calmed down as her mom entered with her little brother, which was the center of her life. Kasumi sat up as she waited on the news on her victim. The eyes of the elders burned into her skin as she felt all eyes laying on her. A doctor walked into the room as he sat next to her father, Hizashi. "How is he?" her father asked. She couldn't help but try to contain her anger. "I'm sorry Hizashi-sama, he was completely drained from all chakra, and all his vital organs were brutally torn." he apologized and walked out the room. Kazumi felt a sudden uneasy feeling, _what made him do that? What if the other elders were apart of the scheme?_ Her confused thoughts made her furious as she took each elder into perspective.

"Since you have attacked someone under evil intention, its only natural that you activate her mark." one of the elders said to her father. She laid her eyes on that elder, most of her fury now focused on him. _I have to control myself, let me just get this over with so I could keep an eye on him._ As her father approached her she sat very still, as he ran his finger on her head. First, everything was working fine, but then a pain shot through her whole body. _Do you remember me?_ a voice sneered from the back of her head. Her body then began to convulse, she was no longer in control of what was happening. Her breathing became heavy as all her muscles begain to tense. Several people surrounded her in concern her mother was screaming for a doctor, while holding her crying baby. A doctor began to examine her as her mind skimmed in all different directions. Fury raged from the very pit of her soul, as her heart turned black. She grabbed the doctor's head with both off her hands, and looked deep into his eyes. Two triangular shapes were now on the bottom left eye. Forehead to forehead her breathing got raspy ,"It hurts." she hissed. Almost instantly she cracked the man's head, then reached for the next victim and dug her nails into the elders throat, While slowly squeezing the life out him. Many hands were trying to pry her off of him, but nothing would stop her. The flow of life ran down his cheek to reach the nape of his scrawny neck. That smell ran through her mind as everything faded to black, a drop of blood rippled through the redden spring in her memories, something she never forgot. The beginning of her frenzy, was the day she blacked out.

…………………

This chapter was purely information, I promise you it will be full of suspense next chapter, and I will be more graphic, if you have questions please tell me, otherwise tell me what you think so , thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

I know it's a low chance of people reading this story out of the thousands, but do tell what you think if you stumble upon it.

………………………

Neji woke up the next morning with a searing pressure on his head. It felt like a thousand pounds dropped on him at once. He clumsily pulled himself onto his desk looking into the reflection of a slightly confused boy. He picked up a near by comb and gently combed his silky midnight hair. As he looked into the pool of his reflection, he could not help but wonder what his sister would be like. Several knocks on his door snapped him back to reality. "Come in." he said casually. His cousin peaked through the door, looking concern and slightly bothered. "Am I disturbing you?" she slowly come in and shut the door. "No, none at all, did you need something?" She walked over to his bed and sat on it, still slightly tensed and sadly disturbed. Neji put down his comb and faced her. "What's wrong?" she looked up to his face "I heard about your sister." his eyebrow lifted up on his porcelain face "Oh?" she stood up abruptly and looked at him determined. "I would like to meet her as well!" Neji was a bit taken back on her outburst, and then pulled himself back together. "No, its to dangerous for you." Hinata looked like she would cry at his answer and said "She is your sister, and she is my cousin, I have every right you have!" she nearly pouted. Neji found her behavior strange, she would never talk back to him like that, ever.

"Hinata, what is this really about?" An awkward silence sounded in the room. "I…..I just want to…..uh….?" she scratched her head with her index finger and pondered. Then a paint of red flushed on her face. "I'm sorry! I just want to know why she was so passionate about you! Gomen-ne Gomen-ne!" she rapidity bowed embarrassed. A smirk crossed Neji's face "Why are you apologizing?" Hinata stiffened and pressed her two fingers as she pondered. "Well I know its none of my business, but I do want to met her!" Neji realized that Hinata was amazed at the story, and how passionate a female shinobi can really be. He realized that his sister was know like a role model to her, without even having to meet her. But why give up the chance? "Fine you can go." A wide girlish smile spread across her face as she ran out the room to get ready.

…………………………

"Keep the gas on her, visitors are coming soon, and we don't want her gaining the slightest control." A voice said as it swirled on the other side of her. Millions of cold sharp objects were pressed against her fair skin. "Is that really necessary?" A shaky voice quivered. "If you want everyone to be safe, then yes." She heard the door shut, as the slow trickling sound of water filled her ears, her gas mask kept her eyelids heavy and blurred her vision. Pointed objects nestled right out side her skin. There were eight in a row on each of her arms and legs, and about four arched into the shape of her head, two leveled at her bare chest and stomach. The water engulfed her body, but the bindings on her arm, legs and neck kept her pinned to the metal bed. The icy liquid let itself gather around her thoughts. "Okay princess, are you ready for your medicine." the voice mocked, over the intercom. Almost instantly pain shot through her body, and nearly paralyzed her. All her muscles tensed at the hard object that plunged into her. Her body in a outrage, as her mind went on a frenzy. She screamed into the air mask, making it fly off her face. "Error, Error." a computer repeated as the alarm went off. Having the mask off of her helped her gain consciousness, but then quickly realized that there was no air. Her natural instinct kicked in , and she thrusted her head forward snapping the bindings and whipping out the sharp needles. She then swam over to the door and tried to swing it open, but the steel door wouldn't budge. Then she swam to the window next to it, looking at the straight at the doctor's terrified face. She put her hand on the window shooting out her chakra to get a hold on his. When her chakra got a hold of his she pulled it back in, pulling his chakra out. She started to use his chakra to embed pieces in the window. The doctor was paralyzed and couldn't move while she slowly pulled the life out of him.

She made a big enough crack to where the pressure of the water busted through. The water flooded the whole facility. Kasumi gasped for air like a newborn that just got a taste of the new world. The paralyzed doctor mustered enough strength to press the jail break emergency button. A knew alarm then sounded. Kasumi started to approach him, but noticed that the man was already dieing. He laid on his back while blood escaped the side of his mouth, staining his white lab coat. An other door flew open as several guards lunged at her. One leg thrusted forward as she blocked it with her left arm, she immediately leaned down with her right and grabbed a shared, whipping it upward digging into his stomach. A grunt was heard as she yanked it out and stained her skin with her victims blood. Two other men ran at her, one dove to wrap around her stomach while the other did a high kick to her head. She jumped up landing on the first ones back, and then sprung herself up planting her heal in the other guys jaw, She then spun her hand around deeply cutting him in the juggular then kneeling back on the other ones back plunging it into his side temple. She pulled it out running towards the one at the door, with her bloodstained hands. She grabbed the collar of his shirt throwing him to the ground. "How's it going princess?" she sneered. She picked him back up spinning him around and pressed the broken shard against his neck and forced him out the room.

Several ninja's surrounded her as she made her way to the center of the room with her surprised hostage. "Back away from the hostage!" One of the more manly of the men shouted. To they're surprise she took the shard off his neck, and backed up several places. "Drop the weapon." the man said as he approached the hostage to take him to safety. She dropped the weapon on the steel floor and kicked it away. She quickly analyzed the large room and took note of every escape route. "Put your hands on your head, and get on your knees!" the man said a bit proud of himself. As she did so, several of his men came up to see if she had any weapons, Even though that was unnecessary all she had on was lacy black underwear. Her instincts were blazing, she never let anyone get this close to her. One of the men bent down right above her face. Mistake. She lunged her face forward and her teeth gripped his adam's apple and tore it right out. Just to make sure it wasn't alive she whipped her hand to his head and snapped his neck, the blood contrasted with his olive skin, it dripped from his neck, and from his plump bottom lip to his bottom jaw, tracing the line of destruction to the nape of his neck.

Shock filled his mind as the terrified prey soon turned lifeless, at the look of its merciless predator. His body fell limp on the unforgiving floor, as his predator turned her bloodshot eyes towards her other victims. Several kunais' and shuriken were flying at her at once, which caught her attention. She immediately deflected them all in a spinning motion of her body, sending the kunai and shuriken straight back at them. The sharp objects pierced they're skin leaving them surrounded by pools of they're own blood, never to get up again. Kasumi had blood all over her body making it a sight of beauty and despair. Her breathing got heavy and her hands were shaking, she has not been able to breath oxygen for so long, she forgot what it felt like. She spotted a gas chamber and several machines that gave her a elaborate plan. She heard more footsteps headed her way, and she immediately picked up the shard throwing it into a gas pipe, making a breach of air poor out then she picked up a kunai, and ran towards the window. By know several people were chasing her. She threw out the knife into a near by machine, making it spark, she then jumped out the window.

Breaking more shards and causing them to fly. A second later an ear gouging sound erupted, blasting all the windows of the building out, also emitting a sonic wave that catapulted her half across the town, Her body went rolling on the pebbled ground, leaving the trail of her fluid behind. Several blood cudgeling screams were heard before her head went light.

……………..

Neji and Hinata immediately ran towards the explosion to see what happened. A large group of people were crowded around someone. "Coming through people!" Neji shouted as he got face to face with a strangely familiar girl. Hinata nearly fainted when she saw the blood on her body. Neji put his two fingers to her neck checking for a pulse. Her heart was beating uncontrollably fast, and her breathing was heavy. "She's slipping in and out of consciousness." Hinata vomited. Neji watched as her chest rose and fell trying to gain consciousness. He tried not to blush at her being half naked sprawled out on the ground. Unexpectedly a hand slipped onto the side of his face. "Neji?" the beautiful stranger said. Neji took not of the hyuuga eye trait the she possessed, but the were shaped cat like in form. "I'm sorry do I know you?" Neji questioned shaky at her touch. "O-Of course…I-I never forget my br-brothers face." she muttered. Neji's eyes went bug eyed, as she stuttered out a laugh, still trying to regain control of herself. Her body then jolted upwards and she screamed in pain, then balled herself up in his lap cradling her stomach.

"What happened to her?! Is she okay?!" Hinata panicked. "She's in pain." Neji said still in denial of what was happening. Her breathing got heavier which snapped him back into reality. She picked her up and headed to the hospital. She was beautiful, other than the blood on her skin, she was tall with a model like body, and a cat like face, Neji realized that she was bleeding on her stomach but wondered why her face was covered in blood. _I guess I have to wait to find out._

…………………….

"Any survivors?" Kakashi asked as he filtered his way through the pieces that used to be a building. "I'm afraid not sir, Everything was destroyed." The officer replied. "How unfortunate." Kakashi casually purred.

……………………

Me- yay! An other chapter! Please tell me what you think, it will be very appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but I am a giddy fan girl ^_^

Me- Dang it has been months since I last updated any of my stories O_O

School sure does take a toll on your free time *urg* Well previously Hyuuga Neji has meet his long lost sister Hyuuga Kasumi, Right after she was blown out of the building leaving no survivors, And a deadly silence overtook the many sobs of the village.

Ch-3

……………………………..

He walked through the devastating debris, and spotted a near by ANBU. He worked his way over to the Anbu who was looking at the torn pieces of bodies on the ground. Kakashi asked "Any survivors?" The man turned with a face of remorse "I'm afraid not sir, Everything was destroyed." He got back to cleaning up the ripped pieces of people and walked away. "How unfortunate." Kakashi purred rubbing his hand across his well soaked head. He forced his way toward the center of the blown up building, amazingly, in the center of the catastrophe, there was a metal table in perfect condition. Nails were sticking out all over the table, while a stream of blood made a delta running down the side of the unforgiving spikes into a pool of death. "Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto came up behind him. Anger and sadness was evident on his face. "Kakashi-sensei. What happened…who would do such a thing?!" His fist clenched up as he gritted his teeth. Kakashi swiftly turned around, he saw tears running down the boys cheek "Who?! Who did this?!" he practically screamed. His master walked over and put his hand on his pupils tense shoulder. "I don't know Naruto….I don't know." He then turned away and started to walk to the Hokage's office to report what happened. It seemed that today everyone's footsteps were more heavy than usual.

………………………………

His newly met sister was draping emotionless in his arms, Her breathing seemed to calm more and more as they increased they're speed toward the hospital. His cousin was practically running to keep up with each step that he took. "N-Neji! Please slow down! I C-Can't keep up!" the next step she took leveled her face to the floor. Neji abruptly stopped "Hinata are you okay?" He defiantly put down his sisters body to help Hinata up. "Thank you Neji." she pulled herself up and patted off the dirt on her clothes. As Neji headed back to pick up his sisters body, She started to move. "Mn, mn uh N-Neji?" she heavily lifted her body and propped herself up on her elbow. She slowly opened her stunning eyes in confusion. "W-Where am I?" When she tried to push herself up on her hands, her arms weakly shook and she was back on the ground. Neji was intoxicated just seeing his sister that he hasn't seen in years. Hinata rushed to help her. She lifted her elbow up so she could sit Indian style on the floor. "Are you okay?" Hinata examined her. "I-I'm fine, just got the wind kicked out of me." Right the beautiful creature stared directly at Hinata. "You, I know you. Your Hiashi's kid aren't you? Hinata right?" Hinata was shocked she even knew her. "Y-yes that's me."

She warmly smiled at Hinata "Thank you, Hinata." Hinata's face flushed a radiant red. She swiftly swept her head towards her beloved brother and smiled. "Neji-kun, do you remember me?" he stumbled toward her and feel on his knees, and wrapped arms around her embracing her into his chest. "Is it true, Are you really my sister?" She supported herself by grabbing the back of his shirt pulling herself closer to comfort. "Yes Neji, I am your sister." He tightened his hold on her as she rubbed his back. Hinata broke the silence by saying "Well since she's alright, shouldn't we take her home?" Neji picked up his sister and headed home. She hid her face into his chest concealing a smile that spread across her face.

………………………….

She looked at her partner being held carefully by the human male. The reactions that her partner showed to this human made her appalled. She Slowly fallowed them through the shadows of the trees undetected. Her brown sun-kissed skin engulfed the grass into a shadow of darkness. Her snow white her was tucked underneath a black hood so that it will not attract sun light. Her moonlit white eyes were present with her appearance, therefore she made it a habit not to look at people in the eyes. She lived in a world who had no idea she even existed. When she dies there will be no label on her grave. When she was 4 years old Kasumi and her were part of the S-class ANBU. Extremely powerful and nearly unstoppable. At age 6 Kasumi let her emotions get to her when her mother had a baby to birth her little brother.

To Michi her partner Kasumi let her emotions get the best of her. Unfortunately she was determined to give her brother the life she never had. Michi never saw the day Kasumi went on a frenzy because, she herself was taken in to containment, from the village thinking she was to dangerous to be roaming around, even thou she was helping them. She broke out only two days before Kasumi broke out, and got into the village right when it happened. She has not seen her partner in 11 years, It was still a shock to see her all grown up. Soon they will see each other, when the moon strikes twelve. All the creatures of the night come out.

…………………………

As Neji and Hinata approached the Hyuuga house some elders were in front staring in they're direction in fear. It wasn't until a short while until he noticed they were staring at his limp motionless sister. Hiashi came out and Hinata ran to him. "Father, she needs help, she's loosing a lot of blood!" she nearly begged him to let her come inside. Her father did a motion with his and some of his men parted the two siblings. "Where are you taking her?!" Neji was possessive. "Into solitary medical containment. She's dangerous to be around right now. She will still be in the house though." He left with those words leaving Neji in bewilderment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!!!……..well maybe……

Apology: An apology to all my readers for not updating in a year…….hahaha I also reread my first chapter and edited it…it seems I get "Know" and "Now" mixed up a lot. I also use a lot of Japanese words sometimes, So I will try to clarify that more. And in most of these stories , I only write them when I'm tired, because of some strange reason…..I become more detailed. So please bear with me on grammar. GOMEN-NE!

Japanese-

Gomen-ne: Sorry

Hai: yes

Ohayoo: Morning

Lakota-

_Wiconi mitawa ki el, anpetu wanji a ke mi qu, Heon wo pi la eci ci ye, micante ki eciya tanhan: _You have added another day to my life, I give you thanks. (This is Lakota, my tribe actually, but she knows it because of her partner you will meet soon. She is not native to that land, but since they were always partners. Kasumi knows a few words. SPOILER: It's also the main dialect of the organization she was in.)

Taŋyáŋ ištíŋma: Goodnight

Ayúštaŋ yo: Stop (Amáyuštaŋ yo: leave me alone)

Ch.4

…………………………………………….

Kasumi woke up in a dark room with doctors hovering above her; they all starred at her in awe. "She's awake?" one of them said. She was blonde with a purplish triangle on her head. Kasumi heard of this woman, the new Hokage that all the men were mad about. Kasumi looked around quite delirious of her surroundings. "I think she will be just fine, not all that blood was just her's. The question is, whose was it?" Moisture glistened on Kasumi's body from the low candle light brightening the room. "Will Someone bring her cloths?!!! SHE CAN'T BE NAKED FOREVER!" The woman yelled. A hand lifted and supported her as the woman dressed her.

…………………………………………

Tsunade examined the mark on her body very thurally before getting her dressed. She had two upside down triangles under her left eye. She brushed her hand over it and noticed the skin was burned into that shape. On her back was a large picture of a Japanese fish that started on her broad shoulders and ending at her thigh. She brushed her hand over that and realized that they were scars that shaped into a fish, almost like someone carved the picture with a knife and then scorched it with fire. On her stomach a crescent moon outlined her belly button, and that one was also a burn. _What in the world happened to this girl?_ She thought. The girl opened her heavy and diluted eyes, as she got her dressed. _"Wiconi mitawa ki el, anpetu wanji a ke mi qu, Heon wo pi la eci ci ye, micante ki eciya tanhan."_ The limp girl muttered out of her breath. "Well I have no idea what you said, but take care." Tsunade exited the building with several of her medical nins. "Did Kakashi report back yet?" The young nin scurried with papers he was holding and pulled one out, and handed it to the hokage. "Yes, he said there was no survivors, and it was caused by a gas leak in there gas pipe." She asked "Is that all?" Then he hesitated. "Some of the bodies collected showed sever gashes as if they were stabbed or cut in some way. One of the bodies had his adam's apple missing, and an other with his jugular cut. I don't think a blast could have done that." The woman sighed, "You do realize that when that blast happened shards were flying everywhere right? Most of those bodies should be ripped in half and burned to a corpse all ready." She headed to her courtiers as he nin fallowed behind, and then the clock struck midnight.

………………………………..

Kasumi sat in the darkness waiting for something to happen. Something has been fallowing her since Neji found her, she couldn't put her finger on it. It was a familiar aura, A very dark and mysterious one. Each second it got stronger. "Who's there?" Kasumi said drained "It's pretty sad when you don't notice your own partners presence. Her eyes got big as she whipped her head around forgetting about any sign of fatigue. There stood a dark hooded figure, her eyes and hair matching the color of the full moon, her skin a light caramel color, Every part of her was exotic. "It's been years, hahaha ever time I see you, you look more like a model." The woman Said. "It's nice to finally see you again Michi." While Kasumi had more cat-like eyes, Michi developed snake like eyes with a dilated bluish eyes that made her look blind when she wasn't all it did was add to her beauty. Her long glowing white hair was a major contrast to her skin which made her eyes pop out. Her full lips were also white, complementing the same two triangles under her left eye, like Kasumi's. A dragon was carved into Michi back from her shoulders to her thigh interrupting her flawless golden glowing skin. A Black cloth wrapped around her breast and tied neatly in the back, exposing her stomach to the crescent moon neatly displayed. She was bare foot and wearing her tribal black skirt reaching to her ankle but a long slit on both sides that go all the way to the hip. That revealed more marks than Kasumi had. Black triangles wrapped around her thigh, and also one on her right arm side, by sided in a perfect circle. A Thorned rose twisted around her ankles, and her clan's symbol on both of her wrist. The symbol was a dragon in the form of a upside down crescent moon with knives poking out of it. A scarf was wrapped around her neck and brought out in the back making it a hood over her white hair. "Are you going to stare all day or are you going to come with me?" Kasumi snapped out of her daze immediately.

"Well it's been so long, where were you going?" Kasumi asked her long ago friend. "I'm going back to the organization, It would do you some good If you come to." Michi said insistently. "I'm not going anywhere." "Kasumi, I know you don't want to leave your br-""I SAID I'M NOT GO-""THINK ABOUT YOUR BROTHER FOR ONCE!!! Do you not think that they won't find out? It was you who caused that explosion? HUH?! When he finds out what is he going to do? SEND THE NINJA, THAT'S WHAT!" Kasumi took a deep breath. "And that's why I'm asking you to stay with me." Michi was a bit taken back by this. "If they do send the ninja, Since I'm not going anywhere without my brother, I'm going to need help." Michi stood away from the window and sat on the ground with her."Kasumi, why do you ca-""What?! Care so much about a human?! I LOVE HIM! HE IS MY BROTHER!" "THEY did this to you Kasumi, Because of them, YOU were separated from your brother! THEY KILLED YOU KASUMI, YOU WERE ONLY 4 YEARS OLD!!!"She lashed. "THEY BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE!" She spat. "NO! THEY DIDN'T!!! I DID!" Kasumi stopped and starred. And the Michi spoke, "Technically, were both still dead, Which makes us inhuman."Kasumi fought back tears. "We can still be human in the heart!" She cried. Michi showed no pity. "Kasumi, You have seen what we could do. We have no heart, according to them, We are far from humane, Do you even know why I disappeared for years?! THEY WERE AFRAID OF ME KASUMI, THEY WERE AFRAID OF OUR EXISTANCE! THEY WANT US EXTINCT!" she sneered. Kasumi slouched and put her hands on her head.

"I'm not leaving Michi." Michi rolled her eyes. "You are one stubborn bitch, you know that right?" She punched her in the arm. "Fine, I'll stay, But you know the organization will be watching our every single move." Kasumi looked at Michi. "Ya, I know." They helped each other up and got in a nearby bed. Kasumi stared at Michi long and hard. Michi gave up and said "What?" Kasumi went cold "You kick me off the bed, and your dead." They cracked up laughing as both drifted off to sleep, curled up like Yin and Yang. "Taŋyáŋ ištíŋma"…. "Taŋyáŋ ištíŋma".

……………………………………

Neji woke up at the strike of noon to a strange blonde haired boy standing over his bed with the goofiest smile. All Neji could give the coldest stare in the history of man. "OHAYOO!!!!!!! WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Neji turned on his side and stuffed his head with pillows. "NEJI! Hey!" Naruto shacked him violently. "WAKE UP! Come on, it's time for the mission!" That woke him up. "Mission? What mission? I took time off to spend time with my sister." He regretted that the second he said it. "Oh, ya! You met your long lost sister right? Tsunade said she's part of the mission to." That confused Neji "Pardon?" Then he noticed Hinata blushing super hard behind Naruto. "S-She said that since she was previously a ninja S-she can help, and that S-She is forgiven for that incident that happened years ago with the elder, S-since they found out about the conspiracy later." She was hypervenalating. "Hinata……breathe." A loud gasp sounded in the room as her bug eyes went back to normal. He's door opened as the fair skinned model walked in. She was wearing a black looking tribal outfit (The same as Michi's) "So I'm part of the mission huh?" Then Naruto got bug eyed. "Hi there, you must be Naruto, I heard a lot about you." Naruto nosebleed…"Okay, well um. A friend of mine will be staying with me and she will also be going. Neji was confused. "A friend? What friend? You were the only one that we brought in." Kasumi looked a little embarrassed. "Yes, well, She came in the window when everyone was sleep." Neji looked shocked. "Not person has been able to get through the guards without them noticing, it's impossible!" Kasumi laughed "Ya well, Michi always seem to make the impossible, possible." A loud voice sounded "AMAYUSTAN YO!!!" At that voice Kasumi ran out the room while everyone followed. An exotic woman with white hair, eyes, and lips, plus the skin the color of caramel was standing there with a knife to an elders throat and screaming at the ANBU surrounding her. She and Kasumi were wearing the same thing. "AMAYUSTAN YO!!!!!!"

The woman was screaming in a different dialect, it was beautiful but not in this situation. Naruto ran up to her trying to save the guy she kicked the elder aside and then grabbed Naruto and plummeted him to the ground raising her knife. In a flash Kasumi was there, grabbed her arm and looked directly into her face. "AYUSTAN YO!" The woman stop and Kasumi was speaking to her in the mysterious language. Naruto was breathing hard after she got off of him. Kasumi turned to the elder, "You scared her because you came at her with this knife." Kasumi give it back to the elder. "I thought she was a intruder, or assassin, because I don't remember letting her in." Kasumi explained it to Michi, but Michi still give him the dirtiest look. Michi only spoke in that language when she is on kill mood or extremely tired. "Everyone this is Michi, She will be staying and going wherever I go, please be more careful when your around her. She still has the reactions of a deadly shinobi." _In which she still is… _She thought. "Neji, Michi, Michi, Neji." She introduced. "Nice to meet you." He bowed, and all she did was study him, head to toe. She gently brushed his hair to the side to look at the mark on his forehead. He twitched at her gently touch, and he got a wift of her intoxicating small. She traced her figure on his mark. "Kasumi, is this the one you were suppose to have." Kasumi came up, "Yep that's the one." Michi took her hand off, to be replaced by Kasumi's lips on his curse mark. His cheeks flushed red, and he was hoping no one saw it. "Okay let's go on this mission. What's it about?" Naruto, still quite confused got up and said. "We have to find the sacred scroll of the country of sound. It was said to be in one of Orochimaru's residents." He didn't seem quite happy about that, he tightened his fist when he heard it. "Me, Sakura, and Sasuke will be joining You, Neji, Ten Ten, Rock lee, and now Michi."

Kasumi looked disappointed "Aw, my cousin's not going?" she pouted. Hinata laughed "Afraid not, My group has to stay here. Were on a mission to find out if a certain organization of assassins truly existed. They were a group that people called the 'Children of blackened hearts' ." Almost immediately Michi's eyes went dark, she looked at Kasumi who shared the same look. "Some people said the group died long ago, others say its still going on. It's up to us to find out, but we also have get rid of them since there a threat, I think the ANBU will be involved." Naruto then broke the deep conversation. "So who's ready to kick Orochimaru's ass? I know I am!" He marched his way out that door, prideful as ever. Neji lead everyone out as they went to meet the other members in front of the village. Michi could not help but think of the fate of young Hinata. _She shouldn't be involved in something like that, she could be killed!....or worse…poor girl._ Flashbacks flooded her head as she remembered that day she was put into that organization.

………………………………………….

That Day:

She stood in the middle of the road, The ground wrecked of human life. _Do you remember me Michi?_ Everywhere you looked, you saw red. Trails of blood were dripping from the three spears that stuck out of her back, yet she still limped around slightly numb to the pain. _Michi my love, come back to me, pleassssssssssse_ The poison must have circled her body several times now, She didn't understand why she was still alive. Blood was dripping from all the needles sticking out of her head. She was shaven bald, and had nails hammered into her head by a woman far worse than Orochimaru._ My Love, come BACK!_ All the buildings around her were on fire, in the middle of the street was a girl hunched over on her hands and knees screaming in agony. She was around the same age as Michi at the time who was 4. The Girl screamed in despair, grieving for her family saying "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!". The girl noticed Michi and was terrified. _Michi my love!!!_ The girl cried "Get away from me!!!!" Michi pulled out the spears screaming in pain, the girl was screaming in horror. She individually pulled the needles out of her head and cried for each one. When she was down blood washed down her face and her body, the girl tried to run but was grabbed by Michi. _I neeeeeeed you…….._ She grabbed the girls face and hissed in her ear, "Never again…." The girl began to choke, her veins became black and popped out on her fair skin, a red liquid burned a large trail out of her mouth, her eyes turned pitch back as a black liquid tarred out of her eye. She through the body on the ground as it manifested with the torturous poisons from her own body. A crowd of survivors screamed, and Michi's heart went black. She instinctively ran towards the crowd, and everything went black _remember me?_

…………………………………….

So that was just a little, I will be getting to fight scene's in the next chapter ahahahaha.

There's going to be a crapload of blood and gore the so be prepared…..


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Lakota-

Le Taku he?- What are you doing?

(Le-Talk-who-ay)

Le waste- This one is good.

(Lay-Wa-Stay)

Tawa tiblo- His older brother

(Tah-wa Tea-blow)

…...

It's been several hours since they have been walking, and the little blonde kid wouldn't shut his mouth. Kasumi thought she was about to go insane. The Pink haired girl would occasionally deck him in the face, which Kasumi and Michi were grateful for. Kakashi would not stop looking back at her and Michi, like he was observing them. Neji stayed close to Kasumi, and Ten Ten got jealous. Rock Lee and Naruto would not shut up, even when Sakura beat the crap out of them. Michi was next to Sasuke, in which Sasuke was just as observant and cautious as Kakashi.

POV3rd pos: Michi

Something about the calm and quiet boy reminded Michi of a boy she use to go to school with. As a matter of fact he had the exact same symbol on his back as this boy next to her. _**They must be from the same clan…**_ He obviously noticed the curious glance that she gave him, "If you want to say something, you should come out and say it." He sharply snapped. She stopped and looked at him. Everyone around also stopped and turned there attention towards them. "You remind me of someone that's all." She slurred almost a little to sweetly. Sasuke threw a curious glance and Kasumi stepped in front of Michi. It looked like she was preventing her from doing something. "Le Taku he?" She asked Michi and then said "Le waste." Michi looked directly at Kasumi "Tawa tiblo…" Michi looked away. Kakashi stepped in "Who is it?" Michi stepped ahead of him "Childhood friend." With that she turned and walked away. While she walked, she felt steady glares focusing on her, But all she could think about was Itachi. She betrayed him a long time ago.

….

That day:

An other day of school passed and Itachi hasn't saw his best friend in 3 weeks. He was getting tired of his teacher asking where she was. He was only 10 years old, he shouldn't have to think about her all the time. His Mother and Father were to busy taking care of his little brother to even bother looking for a little orphan girl. He heard that they sent some Jonin to look for her 2 weeks ago, but they haven't returned yet. He started to get worried, and thought of a million things that could have happened to her. They were the top two in that class, and now he was only one. He decided to look after her, after all, He was the only one that could track her. _**Once I find her she's going to pay big time.**_ He had scenarios of pranks to play on her for the whole week. As he headed to the front gate, A Medical Nin stumbled in the front gate, bloodied head to toe. Two gatekeepers helped him in. He kept screaming "SHE'S COMING AFTER ME! HELP ME, HELP ME PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The Hokage ordered him to the hospital where hopefully he can explain what happened. The man took short breaths as they tried to take him to the hospital. He muttered _**That white haired bitch…**_ With that his body became limp and no more breathes were heard. Itachi's eyes widened and he forgot to breath. _**Did she….NO! She would never do something like that!….would she?**_ His legs gave out and his body began to shake. _**How could she…**_ He looked into the sky.

The sun was no where to be seen, Rain clouds covered the sky as it began to rain. An other scream was heard into the distance towards the forest. Immediately Ninja's sprinted towards the sound. The second scream was high pitched and full of despair, it sounded like a girls scream. Itachi froze. _**Michi?**_ Suddenly his legs ran faster than his mind could react. "Michi?" he screamed. Some of the elders noticed Itachi running. "ITACHI! COME BACK IT'S TO DANGEROUS FOR YOU!" Itachi didn't even notice them. He was focused on one thing and one thing only. Rain pounded his face as he heard repeated screams, not only from her but other ninja's as well. As he go deeper into the forest there was a strong stench of blood everywhere. The blood was gently being washed by the rain coming down, washing the many dead bodies hanging over the tree branches. Itachi tripped and fell into a trench of dead bodies. Some were rotting others were freshly done. Itachi froze horrified by the sight, and chocked up the stench of rotting flesh. A gash was heard above him as a yelp sounded. A woman fell on top of him motionless. He rolled the woman off of him now stained with her blood. Her jaw was ripped off exposing her throat. Her eyes were wide open, and her tongue dangling inside her throat. Itachi got up quickly and tripped over an other freshly dead body.

The man had a whole in his chest in were his heart was suppose to be. Quickly Itachi ran up the face of the trench and saw a horrific sight. A female was kneeled in front with her back turned to a girl. The female had both of her eyes closed and blood streamed out of her eyes. There were several Kunais stuck in her stomach. "What happened to you Michi?" she could barely mutter. Then she screamed "WHAT HAPPENED?" blood tears washed down her face. The little girl smirked, She had nothing but underwear on. She lifted her shaking hands stained with the blood of others, and softly said. "It wasn't my choice." She grabbed the females head and planted her foot on her back, She twisted and ripped her head right off. Hot blood grabbed on to her skin and the roaring rain did not dare to wash it away. She looked at her shaking hands again, and a soft dark smile appeared on her face. Her snake eyes slithered to Itachi who was shaking. _**Why….**_ she upturned her face with saddened eyes "Itachi…." Her bloodied her died onto her face. _**Why would she…**_ "Itachi…" By the time Itachi's eyes widened, she was already in front of him. _**"I'm Sorry."**_ Her fist dug into his chest, and he blacked out.

….

She saw Michi get a soft smile on her face, while her eyes went dark. That's never a good thing. She hated it when the organization told her to follow her team mates. They probably know that she's following them, EXPECIALLY Kasumi. Michi wouldn't give the slightest care in the friggin world. As long as she stayed in the trees she should be fine.


End file.
